Midnight Chats
by PhantomTsubasa
Summary: Kurogane couldn't sleep one night, nether could Syaoran so they have a chat. Does this chat lead to something more or something worse. WARNING don't like Syao torture don't read, also I made the characters a little out of character. Don't like don't read


_**Midnight Chats**_

Disclaimer- I don't own TRC or AVPS tthey belong to Clamp and Starkidpotter.

A/N: I came up with this story by watching an play through of Mother 3 by NintendoCapriSun on youtube he is funny and awesome check his videos out, so yeah this was totally weird.

On a dark night in a murderous neighbour hood a figure in black woke up suddenly "Man I can't sleep again. Maybe I'll go downstairs and read or something" he muttered to himself while looking around the room he was sharing with two other guys, only to realise one was missing. 'Where is he?' he thought to himself so he decided to go looking for him, after a few minutes of checking the top floor he wondered downstairs to find a young boy curled up in a circle in a corner of the sofa. "Kid?" the black man hesitantly said, this seemed to alarm the boy who jumped out of his skin in surprise "Oh it's you Kurogane why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same thing kid" as he answered he looked closely at the boy noticing there was red rim's around his eyes as if he was crying. Cautiously he sat down next to him and asked "What are you doing up? I couldn't sleep"

"Same, couldn't sleep" he said looking away from him

"Really, why are your eyes red though?" Kurogane asked trying to figure out what was going on "I, don't know"

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yeah. Thanks Kurogane"

"Your welcome Syaoran" for a while they sat in a uncomfortable silence.

"I, had a nightmare" admitted Syaoran, at this Kurogane was shocked why would the kid have a nightmare? "Well it's more of a memory, it was when my father died"

"Your father is, dead?"

"Yeah he died 4 or 5 years ago in a cave in. You see I, got scared and I couldn't move when the cave in started something was about to crush me when... My father saved me and he died" and at recalling that day Syaoran started to cry "I'm sorry I'm bothering this with you but, but" he couldn't continue and cried into his hands silently. Kurogane started to wonder what to do, he's never seen Syaoran like this and went into auto-mode by hugging Syaoran, he was surprised by this action but didn't mind and hugged Kurogane back crying in his shirt. After a few minutes like this Syaoran came round to his senses pushing Kurogane away "Sorry Kurogane! I, I didn't know what came over me you see I um I" before he finished Kurogane put his finger's to his lips and said "Quiet Kid it's alright I know how you feel I sometimes want to cry when I think of my parents death and anyway didn't you still have you mother?"

"I was adopted, I only had my father"

"What?"

"I used to live on the streets where I wasn't wanted and I was easy pray for the local gangs. They used to find me and use me as a punching bag since I was nothing, and since I had no idea who I was"

"What do you mean Syaoran?"

"I looked round about 7 or 8 at the time and I had no memory of my previous life whatever it was like, so I well was nothing since I knew nothing and-"  
>"You Were Not Nothing ok kid your father saw that and I can never imagine you being nothing else than you. That makes you somebody, not nothing got it"<p>

"Yes Kurogane. Well one day Fujitaka saved me from that life gave me a name and a home" at the word home there was a faint smile on his face "then be brought me to Clow to work on the ruins. It was his dream. And then a few years later the cave-in happened and he died. Since then I thought nothing else could happen and now Sakura, I know it sounds selfish but I wish I never met Fujitaka or Sakura then I could have just died back then, alone. Then I wouldn't have been hurt nor would have Fujitaka"

"Kid! Shut up! I know how you feel, you're not feeling selfish you're feeling guilty and unjustly so. Your father died because he loved you, and for all you knew he was probably obsessed with work and he would have died because he thought the work would have died so there was nothing to live for no more. You gave your father something to live for, he was happy with you and you were his family. Don't go blaming yourself, your father wouldn't want that would he?" at the stern voice of Kurogane Syaoran just snapped "HE'S NOT MY FATHER" he shouted and then rushed outside. Kurogane is rushed after him remembering the nature of this neighbour hood 'Don't step outside at night you'll be killed' "SYAORAN!" shouted Kurogane. BANG! BANG!BANG!

"No" Kurogane whispered, he went out blocked the bullets brought Syaoran inside.

"I'm sorry" he said

"Shush don't speak, save your energy" he told him tears silently going down his face at Syaorans mangled and bloody body knowing he was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. 'No' he thought sternly 'I'm not losing anyone else who's important to me, never again'

"Kurogane, I haven't got much time left"

"Don't speak like that Syaoran"

"It's no use denying what's to happen it's destiny" just as Kurogane was about to interupt Syaoran cut him off by saying "Kurogane I've lived good life and I'm glad I met my father, Sakura, Fay, you and everyone else but, I'm still sorry forshouting at you I wasn't thinking stright"

"I't ok, we all do that sometimes" Syaoran gave a weak laugh

"Yeah, I guess we do. But still I guess I'm still happy I'm still glad I met Father and thanks to him, he granted my wish"

"What was it, your wish?"

* * *

>"A Home,<br>I've heard the word before,  
>but it never meant much more<br>than just a thing I've never had.

A "place,"  
>They say, "Hey, know your place!"<br>But I've never had a place to even know,  
>or a face that I could go to<br>if I needed someone there...

I'm laughing  
>it's hard to hide a smile<br>My god, it's been a while  
>since I have had a reason to.<p>

To think  
>it's been here all along<br>somewhere to belong,  
>and a reason,<br>a something-to-believe-in

I've finally found it,  
>a place where I'm wanted...<br>This must be how it feels to have a home

I used to dream about it  
>but never schemed or counted<br>on fantasies or wishes-  
>it breaks a man to see what he misses<p>

For so many nights I'd pray  
>for a better life, a better day<br>but I never thought that it'd come true  
>It's finally here and I don't know what to do<br>and I'm trying not to cry

This must be how it feels  
>to have a home<p>

I've finally made it  
>I've hoped and I've waited<br>and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so  
>alone<p>

My heart starts to heal  
>to know this is real.<br>This is how it must feel  
>to have a home!" his voice died down at the end. Kurogane was sat in the middle of the floor crying while holding Syaorans dead body. Fay, Sakura and Mokona in the background watching and crying. Much was unclear yet much was, the most clear was that Syaoran was dead, and then he faded away. Gone. Forever.<p> 


End file.
